Update:Treasure Hunter - Grotesque Armours
Grotesque Armours}} Collect Grotesque Souls to reap a fully upgradeable three-tiered cosmetic armour set, including a cape and wings! Head to Treasure Hunter between 00:00 UTC on the 28th January and 23:59 UTC on the 1st February, or kill mobs and train your combat skills, to gain Grotesque Souls – which you'll need to create the Grotesque Armour. You can also collect twice as many Grotesque Souls by killing your current Slayer task! Whichever way you gather your Grotesque Souls, collect them in your inventory and simply click on them to open up the interface, where they can be combined to create the Grotesque Armour overrides and Soul Gems. Once you have made some of your first tier armour, you can further mutate and upgrade it to more Grotesque looking tiers by gathering more Grotesque Souls and creating Soul Gems. Gather 500 souls to create Soul Gems. Soul Gems can be consumed to contribute 500 points towards the next tier. You can also mutate the armour further by wearing the armour as an override from the wardrobe and then killing more creatures. If you choose to mutate your armour by killing creatures, your armour will be upgraded on a points system. *+ 1 point for killing for current slayer target. *+ 1 point if the monster you kill has a higher combat level than you. *+ 1 point if you're wearing the full Grotesque Armour. You can therefore earn up to 3 points per kill. Please note: You'll need to have at least one piece equipped whilst killing creatures to earn any points. The tier 2 versions of the Grotesque armours will unlock at 7,000 points total, and will upgrade further to the tier 3 set once 35,000 points have been acquired. If you have excess souls, you can right-click release them. You can release up to 10,000 Grotesque Souls which will yield up to 50,000 XP (depending on your skill level) in each of the Prayer and Slayer skills per day during the promotion. You can also trade them on the Grand Exchange with other players who might want to make the armour set for themselves. You've got two weeks after the end of the promotion in which to unlock the Grotesque Armour or use the Soul Gems to mutate the armour before the Grotesque Souls and Soul Gems disappear, but you can earn points to upgrade them at your leisure afterwards. ---- Don't miss out on your chance to create the Grotesque Armour set! Have fun and let us know your thoughts of this week's Treasure Hunter promotion over on the forums. The RuneScape Team ---- is playable from within RuneScape, allowing players to use to claim in-game items as prizes. These range from useful resources to rare weapons and exclusive gear. Playing Treasure Hunter is simple - click the treasure chest icon that pops up when you log in. If you've not played before, just follow the on-screen guide. Everyone gets at least one Key per day, and RuneScape members get two. You can , or stock up by redeeming Bonds. If you'd like more, you can also buy Keys on the website, or by clicking 'Buy Keys' within the Treasure Hunter interface in-game.